Jasper's tale to be told
by Chechizme
Summary: Years after Breaking Dawn, the gang is back in high school along with a couple additions. During their history class, they learn some interesting facts about Jasper.
1. History class

**I don't own Twilight**.

JPOV

My family and I were all sitting in our usual seats in the back of the class room. Class was starting late because our teacher was out doing something.

It has been years since we left Forks. We were back in Alaska for the time being. Rose and I were playing twins again;Emmett, Edward, Nessie, and Alice were being the Cullens. Edward and Nessie could pass as twins because of their physical similarities. The was no other way to explain it. Bella was keeping her maiden name for now and pretending to be Alice's cousin. The person that was the hardest to explain was Jacob. He didn't look like any of us. So the story for him was that he was Nessie's boyfriend who she met when we moved here.

Edward and Alice were looking at each other very intently. I could tell by the mood coming out of Alice that she was telling him something. Edward's face became puzzled then it cleared up to humored. They both began to laugh hard.

_What's so funny?_ I asked.

"You'll find out," Edward said between laughs.

I raised one of my eye brows and looked over at my wife. She delicately snorted and didn't say anything to me.

Bella and Nessie were sharing a book and started giggling. "What?" I asked.

Nessie shook her head so fast that her auburn curls were shaking back and forth across her face. "Nothing, Uncle Jasper," she whispered so low that only our family could hear. Bella passed her book onto Emmett who had to contain himself so that his laughter wouldn't shake the classroom.

"Emmett, what?"

Before he could answer me, our teacher, Mr. Hollis, walked in. "All right ladies and gentlemen. Today we are gonna talk about the confederate part of the civil war. So if you turn to page 325 in your books, we will begin talking about Major Jasper Whitlock."

_What?!_

My family started laughing so hard. The entire class turned around to face us. "Mr. Hale? Is there something going on that you wish to tell the class."

"No, sir." It was hard to be angry with all this humor emanating out of my family.

"All right, then. As I was saying, we wil be speaking about Major Jasper Whitlock. According to history, he was a very charismatic thing. Supposedly he pass through the ranks in no time, even though he was much younger than the rest of the men."

Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Can you believe this guy?"

I hissed at him. I didn't want to have to be told my history from someone who was probably going to get it wrong.

Our teacher continued. "Supposedly, Mr. Whitlock was married with three kids to a lovely woman in Texas. Her name was," he checked in the book, "ah, yes. Maria!"

My jaw dropped at this. He did not just say that. My family started to double over in laughter. I was ready to strangle this human, but I had to behave for the sake of my family. But if this kept up, we would be moving out of here faster than you could say Volturi.

My wife leaned across the table to talk to me. "Jazz, have you been cheating on me?" She said with a smile in her voice. I knew she was joking, but this lesson was really starting to get under my cold, stone skin.

"Now, I'm a yankee. I honestly can't stand reading anything about Confederates, but, to be honest, Jasper Whitlock is the only one I'm interested in reading."

"Why is that?" a girl in the front row asked.

"According to legend, Jasper Whitlock found three women walking on the street by themselves one night, and they killed him." My entire family turned towards me, but my eyes were locked on the teacher as he continued. "Supposedly though, these three women were vampires." My jaw dropped. "But, psh, that's just the story. I just think he couldn't take the pressure of being in the army and went AWOL."

My family all laughed even harder then before. I couldn't believe he had just said that. I looked to the clock and we still had another 45 minutes left. Would this class ever be over?

* * *

Yes? No? Should I continue? Comment would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	2. The Ride Home

I continued to sit through the rest of this absolutlely abysmal lesson. The more the teacher spoke the more furious I tried to become. That wasn't going to happen though. My family was having to much fun listening.

Mr. Hollis just passed off my family's laughter off as nothing but just a bunch of teenagers acting up. He continued nevertheless. "All right if you look on the next page you will see a picture of Jasper Whitlock."

My entire family snapped their heads toward me. All of their eyes, were bugging out of their faces. After a moment of shock, all of my family scrambled in their seats to get their books out. All of their jaws dropps in synchronization when they opened their books to the page.

On that page was a painting of me from my previous life. My human life. I looked over Edward's shoulder at the book down at myself. I hadn't changed in almost 200 years.

"Handsome fellow, isn't he," Alice whispered. My family all chuckled under their breath.

All of the class looked at my portrait in the book. Some of the girls were attracted to what I looked like in the photo. They boys in the room were uninterested. Apparently, they thought I was nothing special.

A girl from the other side of the room, Selah, whistled. "Wow. That is one good-looking man. Why can't they make guys like that anymore? You don't see them made like that anymore."

Bella leaned across the table to whisper to me. "Maybe she should go back and live in the 19th century."

Jacob snickered. "Yeah Jasper, maybe you could introduce her to someone who looks like that."

I fought back a growl. The mongrel would get it when we got home later this afternoon.

"He _is _very handsome. To bad I'm married, or I'd go after this guy," my wife sighed. Edward and Nessie laughed at my wife's joke.

"Alice, maybe you should dump Jasper and go for this guy,"Rosalie joked.

Emmett couldn't contain his laughter and it erupted all through out the room.

The teacher finally had it with us and his face started turning red with fury. "That's it! You eigh-". He got cut off by the bell.

"See ya, Mr. Hollis," my family and I chorused. The eight of us walked to Emmett's jeep. My family was still high on their laughter.

Even though I was the one who could read emotions, my family could tell how tightly wound I was from that class. Since it was a long ride back to our house, they tried to remain silent during the drive. That didn't work so well though.

Jacob couldn't hold his laughter anymore and he burst into fit. "Ok, I have to say that that was one of the best classes we have had since we moved down here."

Nessie smiled at him. "Yeah, it was." She swooned. "After seeing that Jasper guy in the book, it had made me wanna dump you, Jake, and find someone like that." She smirked at him.

Edward and Bella dropped their jaws as they stared at their daughter. Jacob stared at her incredulously, and Alice, Emmett, and Rose started to laugh howl with laughter. Emmett had to restrain himself since he was driving and he didn't want to kill anyone.

I merely raised an eye brow at Nessie. "I'm just kidding, Uncle Jasper." She looked up at Jacob. "You know I am only joking, and that I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Ness," Edward said in a monotone voice, "cut it out or I'm gonna make you dump Jacob _and _make you find someone from the 1800s."

She widened her eyes at him, and then she started laughing at him, just like everyone else in the car.

I merely let out a frustrated breath. Thanks to that history lesson, I was going to be the butt of every joke for the next century.


End file.
